


I'm Yours

by Ash2411



Series: Yet [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Season 4 AU, Tumblr Prompt, arkadiaschancellor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash2411/pseuds/Ash2411
Summary: Season 4 AU. Bellamy and Clarke get...married?





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to a tumblr request I received! Enjoy!

The world is coming to an end for the second time in a century. Praimfaya, the apocalypse, the end of everything. The thought of everything she’s known on the ground just disappearing is harrowing to Clarke. She imagines the earth burning and it feels like a personal attack instead of a force of nature. 

 

She’s sitting in the little office with a desk and a couch that Bellamy sometimes sleeps on. He hardly ever sleeps anymore and when he does it’s rarely peaceful. It calms Clarke to see him sleeping soundly only a foot or two away. He’s within her reach and there’s something about his closeness that makes survival in a world on its last leg less terrifying. 

 

At the moment, she’s not sure where he is and it makes her nervous. She’s realized that one of her biggest fears in all of this is Bellamy’s death. Her own death is an afterthought. The thought of Bellamy burning up in a crumbling world is unbearable. Clarke can’t help but dwell on the things she’ll miss out on. Bellamy is her best friend. If she’s being honest, he’s so much more. This love has gone unspoken for so long that it feels taboo to even utter the words aloud, but she wants to more than anything. 

 

He is her strength and her weakness all at once.

 

Clarke lays her head down on the desk, trying to ignore the rumbling of an approaching storm. The others should be rushing inside to escape the rain by now and right on time, footsteps begin to echo around the Ark like a small stampede bearing down on her. It isn’t until things go quiet that she looks up to see Bellamy standing in the doorway, leaning against it’s frame. He smiles at her and her stomach clenches and flutters at the same time. 

 

_ What kind of world would this be without his smile? _

 

“You okay?” Bellamy asks her, pushing off the doorframe with his shoulder. He walks over to her slowly.

 

Clarke considers lying, but when she looks up at him she knows she can’t. He knows her too well. It’s odd, considering they’ve only known each other for a few months, but in those months they’ve become stitched to one another; two halves of one whole. 

 

“No.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“What  _ isn’t  _ it? Bellamy, in a few weeks time, everything we’ve ever known will be gone.”

 

“Clarke, we’ll figure this out. We always do.”  Bellamy responds.

 

“It’ll be like we were never here. Like we never existed.” Clarke says, avoiding his eyes. 

 

Bellamy wheels the desk chair sideways and kneels down to look into Clarke’s blue eyes. “Come on, Clarke. Don’t give up. We’re going to be okay.”

 

“What if we aren’t?” Clarke asks, her eyes filling with tears. “What if there is no good solution and we’re stuck here watching the earth fall apart? What if we have to watch each other die?”

 

“Don’t say that.” Bellamy says quietly. “You’re not going to die. I won’t let that happen.”

 

“I’m not worried about myself dying.” Clarke says, shaking her head. “That’s not what I mean…I can’t watch the people I love die. I can’t watch my mom stop breathing. I can’t...I can’t watch you burn. I won’t.”

 

She puts her head in her hands, trying not to fall apart in front of him. But, if she can’t fall apart in front of Bellamy, then who?

 

Bellamy’s hands rest on her knees and when she finally looks at him again, his eyes glisten.  

“Clarke..listen to me. No matter what happens, I’ll be right beside you. You won’t go through any of this alone. I promise.”

 

Clarke searches his dark, warm eyes, silently begging him to understand what she can’t bring herself to say. A tear falls down her cheek, but Bellamy’s thumb is there to catch it. He gently wipes it from her face, his hand lingering on her cheek. Before he can take it away, Clarke places her hand over top of his and closes her eyes. It’s so against her very nature to let this happen. She tries so hard to bury what she feels. Everyone Clarke loves dies. She’s a curse waiting to be cast...but the earth is dying and they might too and she can’t stop this anymore. Clarke can’t die without telling Bellamy this one thing. 

 

She opens her eyes and looks into his. “Bellamy…” She stops, her throat constricting. 

 

“Clarke, talk to me.” Bellamy says, oblivious to how much he means to her. He has to know. 

 

“I love you.” Clarke says, more tears cascading down her cheeks. “You’re my best friend.”

 

Bellamy cradles her face in his hands. “Clarke…”

 

“I kept waiting to tell you. I didn’t want to lose you. I didn’t want to push you away.” Clarke cries. “The people I love die, Bellamy. And I don’t want you to die. I don’t think I could keep going if I lost you. I know this is stupid, but you’re the person I always imagined I’d grow old with one day. If you felt the same way-”

 

Bellamy leans forward and cuts her off with a kiss. He’s crying now too and their tears mingle into an sea of overwhelming emotions. “I have  _ always  _ loved you.”

 

Clarke falls into Bellamy’s arms, hugging him tightly. He lifts her up and carries her to the couch and gently lets her down. He sits next to her, pulling her close to him and she nuzzles into his shoulder. 

 

“There’s so much we’ll never get to do.” Clarke says, breathing Bellamy’s scent in; pine needles, sweat, musk. “We’ll never see what’s past Polis or the ocean. We’ll never build a home. Or get married or have kids or...anything. We’ll never have a normal life. Not even if we make it another day or week or month…”

 

“So, marry me now.” Bellamy murmurs into her hair. 

 

Clarke’s heart pounds like a drum inside her chest. “What’re you talking about?”

 

“Jasper is right. We have to let ourselves live. Just a little bit.” Bellamy says. “Even if its just by saying that we belong to each other. Til the day we die. No matter when that is.”

 

“But, when?” Clarke asks, looking up at him. Where?”

 

“Now. Here.” Bellamy says with a small smile. “It’s not about where it happens or how. It’s that it happens. This is for us, Clarke.”

 

Clarke smiles up at him and he takes her hand in his, stroking her ring finger gently. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Clarke. However long that is. I’m yours.” Then he kisses her finger, tenderly. 

 

Clarke smiles again, love rising up inside her like groundwater. Bellamy is everything to her. She takes his large hand in hers and kisses his ring finger, her lips lingering there for just a moment. Then she looks up at him and says, “And I’m yours. Forever. On earth and wherever we go afterwards. Always.”

 

Bellamy’s lips are sure and sweet against Clarke’s and despite all the turmoil and fear, in this little window of her life, she is so unequivocally happy. 

  
  
  



End file.
